Memento of Autumn
by seizenber
Summary: And on that night, Akashi spent his time in endless grief./ AkaMomo


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't take any profit by writing this.**

 **Warning: sad ending**

* * *

 **Memento of Autumn**

* * *

Akashi never cared about a lot of things which was not so important for him; being a number one was an exception of course. At least, until he met the girl who had been with him for two years, the meeting in the middle of autumn a few years ago was the silent witness to their love story.

However, at first, Akashi thought that he wasn't so interested in everything that related to women or in other words something that people said as a love story. It was all due Akashi always thought that there was no point to think too much on that stuff because basically he knew that he was surrounded by the women who only cared for his money and his family status.

Until that day was coming to change all of his perceptions about it which had embedded in his head for a long time. In the autumn a few years ago, that day Akashi did a short vacation to Paris after going through some problems that he faced in his office. On the plane that took him into the beautiful city, Akashi lost his wallet.

"Um, excuse me. Is this your wallet, Sir?"

Akashi turned his head toward the person who approached him. "Yes, thank ... you."

At first glance, there was a difference about his behavior here. Akashi glanced at the name-tag on the uniform that she wore on that day. Her name was Momoi Satsuki. From the uniform that she wore, Akashi could make a conclusion that the women was a stewardess who was working in this plane.

She was looked agitated abysmally. She was also biting her lips which were polished by a pink colored lipstick. She squeezed both of her hands because Akashi looked at her in that way. It was so clear that she was feeling uncomfortable with Akashi's stare.

"Oh, I apologize," Akashi said after realizing how impolite his attitude was, "Um, thank you for bring back my wallet, ... Momoi- _san_."

"You're welcome, um, next time please be more careful, Sir," and then the women walked away without looked at him again. Akashi didn't realize that he still stared at her back without even blinking his eyes.

Since that time, whatever the cause, Akashi always felt strange whenever he remembered the face of a stewardess whom he met on the plane before arriving in Paris. Indeed, it wasn't everytime he remembered about her all of sudden. It always happened when he was going to sleep or when he did nothing.

Shortly after their meeting on the plane, fate was making Akashi to meet again with Momoi. The sun was scorching on that day, though there was still the wind which was blowing endlessly because that day was still the autumn. It took a long time to walk from the library toward the hotel where he stayed during his vacation. Fortunately, he found a small cafe which wasn't far away from where he was now.

The bell on the cafe's door rang as a maid of the cafe opened the door for him. And then, the waitress offered him to put his coat, thereafter Akashi tried to find a table which was far away from the crowd until finally his eyes were staring at the empty table in the corner of the cafe.

When he was about to sit on one of the chairs, another person sat on it before he could even pulled out his chair. Surprisingly, she was Momoi Satsuki, a stewardess who filled his mind lately.

"Oh, we meet again, Sir," she said with a smile. Akashi's heart was pounding.

" ... yes."

"Geez!" Momoi patted her forehead, "I think you want to sit here as well."

Then, Akashi started to wake up from his sense of fascination. "Ah, yes. I'd better find somewhere else—"

"Hey, wait a minute! I never said that I want you to find another place," unconsciously she grabbed Akashi's hand, "What if we are sitting here together? I have no doubt at all to share a place with you, Sir."

Akashi's forehead furrowed, somehow he felt uncomfortable with the way Momoi called him. He glanced over at an empty chair which was left here. It seemed there was no problem at all if they sat together meanwhile spending the evening of this weekend.

When Akashi just sat in front of her, Momoi talked again.

"So, where do you stay, Sir?"

"Please, stop calling me like that."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Akashi. My name is Akashi Seijuurou. I have a name, Miss. Stop calling me 'Sir'. I'm not that old," Akashi said firmly.

However, instead of feeling angry or offended by his words, Momoi just chuckled.

"And my name is Momoi Satsuki and not 'Miss' like what you just said, Akashi- _kun_."

And since then, the conversation in the cafe made their relationship changed. It didn't change in the worse thing. But, it turned into something beautiful. Exquisite.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The church's bells were chiming increasingly and echoed in his head. Something that was strange for him in the past, suddenly it turned to be something important for him now. Something that used to never existed in this world—more precisely in his world—it was such a wonderful thing to be the reason his days were full of happiness.

During this time, Akashi never understood about why people who always felt happy would be symbolized with a smile on their faces or their eyes would shine as if they could say that they were happy. But, whatever the reason, it didn't matter at all because he only thought about one thing now.

He was happy. _Very happy_.

Once more he gazed proudly at the mirror which was showing a reflection of his figure. Right now, he was wearing a black suit with a black tie and loafers with the same colors which had been polished. His appearance was very reasonable and impressing as usual because he had often looked like that when he went to work. However, he was so handsome and manly now.

But, once again he said that he was happy right now. For the first time, Akashi was very happy to wear something that he wore at this time. He was happier than usual. His finger touched a white rose which attached to his suit. He smiled. Once again, he was smiling because he was so happy.

He heard a knock at the door of the groom's room. Akashi Masaomi, his father, was looked handsome as well in his suit. Akashi also knew that his father felt very happy too, though he didn't say anything to him. The autumn's breeze outside the window was blowing the strands of his hair.

"It's time for you to come out, Seijuurou."

He nodded before his father shut the door. And when Akashi wanted to follow the steps of his father, for the last time he looked at a wedding invitation that was lying on the table. Now his happiness became nervousness. Soon, he would change his single status. Because he was about to become a husband for Momoi Satsuki.

Seijuurou entered the room which was crowded by people. His friends, colleagues, former teachers and lecturers, and even some politicians and artists attended the event. They had been waiting to witness the blessing of his wedding with his beautiful lady. And on the altar he would stand there for her who would come in her white dress

When Akashi stood at the altar together with a priest, the nervousness which he felt was increasing. He inhaled and exhaled his breath for countless times, looking for any way to make himself calm. At least, until the part when they would say 'I do' was completed. However, when the doors were wide opened, Akashi couldn't feel anything.

There was nothing that he felt at the moment. Instantly, his happiness was gone and was replaced with fear. His nervousness turned into panic. His eyes which were shining turned into despair. None of the things that he could explain to describe his feelings right now.

There, at the end of the door, no one was standing there. Akashi didn't see someone who should have been wearing a white dress. Likewise, there was no figure of the women who brought a bouquet of white roses with her pretty face which was covered by a transparent veil. Even Akashi didn't hear the sound of Wedding March song which should accompany the bride to the altar.

All of sudden, everything faded. Everything vanished from his sight. Everything that he could see clearly only the darkness. Instantly, there was a big question which popped up in his head.

 _What happened?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah!"

He was startled as he woke up from his sleep. He was really sweaty after he got that nightmare. Akashi was trying to calm down himself from the fear of the nightmare, he wiped off his sweat. He tried to calm himself as much as possible while his right hand grabbed his watch which was lying on the buffet.

It was still 2 am on Tuesday. He just remembered that today was still in the middle of autumn.

And then he stood up lazily, the autumn's wind from the outside of his bedroom's window was making his room so cold. After closing the window, Akashi could only hope that he could sleep so well and of course as soon as possible now. Unfortunately, he wasn't sleepy anymore.

He was still sitting on the edge of his bed without doing anything. And this time, he was thinking of nothing. His mind was blank. His eyes looked at the red colored box which was on the empty space of his bed. He grabbed it and eventually opened it so he could see clearly what was inside it. He breathed hardly when he saw the ring inside the box. _Her_ ring.

Akashi turned his gaze toward the calendar in his room. Today supposed to be their first wedding anniversary. Akashi Seijuurou's happy day with Momoi Satsuki.

" ... we're all mournful with Momoi's death, Akashi."

Suddenly, the air in his room became so thick now.

"There is a bad news, Seijuurou."

He felt more and more crowd in his chest, and simultaneously he felt the most painful feeling. It extremely hurt himself. There was a sharp arrow which stabbed his chest. It was an invisible arrow that eventually destroying himself into a meaningless broken pieces.

"Satsuki died in her tenure. The plane where she was working crashed when it was going to land. It can be ascertained that there are no survivors in the crash."

The tears were streaming down from his eyelids. Akashi bit his lips when he felt that he couldn't hold his sob again. His bite was strong, even he could taste his blood which was coming out from his mouth. But, there was no pain at all there. All the pain was gathering in his chest.

And on that night, Akashi spent his time in endless grief.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
